medalofhonorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ачивменты Medal of Honor: Warfighter
Список ачивментов из игры Medal of Honor: Warfighter. {| class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="5" style="text-align:center; border: 1px solid #777; border-collapse:collapse" ! class="unsortable" | Иконка !Название ! class="unsortable" | Описание |- | ! Warfighter | Пройти кампанию |- | ! Tier 1 | Пройти кампанию на уровне сложности Tier 1 |- | ! Rain of Terror | Пройти уровень Changing Tides |- | ! Monsoon Lagoon | Пройти уровень Rip Current |- | ! Unexpected Cargo | Пройти уровень Unexpected Consequences |- | ! One Shot, Three Kills | Пройти уровень Hat Trick |- | ! Hit the Beach | Пройти уровень Shore Leave |- | ! Know the Enemy | Пройти уровень Through the Eyes of Evil |- | ! Non-Official Cover | Пройти уровень Finding Faraz |- | ! Class Dismissed | Пройти уровень Connect the Dots |- | ! Pedal to the Medal | Пройти уровень Hello and Dubai |- | ! Closing Ceremony | Пройти уровень Old Friends |- | ! One Man Mutiny | Пройти уровень Bump in the Night |- | ! Pit and Pin | Пройти уровень Hot Pursuit |- | ! Let Him Rot | Пройти уровень Shut it Down |- | ! Preacher's Path | Пройти все миссии Проповедника |- | ! Stump's No Chump | Пройти все миссии Stump |- | ! Double Header | Убить двух противников одной пулей в Changing Tides |- | ! Release the Kraken! | Убить 20 врагов во время передвижения на лодке в Rip Current |- | ! Hardcore | Пройти кампанию на сложности Hardcore |- | ! Tag, You're It | Схватить Фараза менее, чем за 15 минут в Finding Faraz |- | ! Leftover Lead | Завершить секцию снайпера без единого неудачного выстрела в Shore Leave |- | ! On The Clock | Пройти обучение в Through the Eyes of Evil за 18 секунд |- | ! Storm Watch | Пройти через песчаную бурю на получив повреждений транспорта в Hello and Dubai |- | ! Vender Bender | Уничтожить 90 отмеченных палаток в Hot Pursuit |- | ! Dirty Laundry | Найти гранаты в прачечной в Bump and the Night |- | ! Room Service | Взломать двери, используя все возможные варианты |- | ! Master Locksmith | Использовать каждый вариант взлома хотя бы один раз |- | ! Extreme Realism | Восстановиться из предсмертного состояния 5 раз |- | ! Tier 1 Imports | Убить 50 врагов, удерживая их оружие |- | ! Peek-a-Boo | Убить врага в кампании, используя Peak и Lean |- | ! Lean With It | Убить 25 врагов в кампании, используя Peak и Lean |- | ! It's Dangerous to go Alone | Запросить боеприпасы у союзника в кампании |- | ! Lead Farmer | Запросить боеприпасы 25 раз у союзника в кампании |- | ! Tactical Toggler | Убить 25 врагов, используя Combat Toggle |- | ! Unstoppable | Пройти Shore Leave на сложности Hardcore |- | ! The Axeman | В кампании убить 25 врагов руками |- | ! MVP | Занять первое место в любом онлайн сражении |- | ! All In | Вызвать поддержку Апачей |- | ! There IS an I in Fire Team | Завершить раунд в качестве члена Fire Team |- | ! Brothers In Arms | Выиграть раунд с другом как приятели Fire Team |- | ! Warchief | Разблокировать всех солдат в мультиплеере |- | ! Jack of All Guns | Открыть Marksman Pin для всех видов оружия |- | ! Back in the Fight | Пройти один тур на всех классах |- | ! Honey Badger | Использовать своего приятеля из Fire Team,, чтобы пополнить здоровье или боеприпасы |- | ! Squad Leader | Разблокировать солдата для каждого класса |- | ! Downrange | Сыграть в онлайне 15 минут |- | ! Job Done | Пройти три цели в Combat Mission |- | ! Global Warfighters | Разблокировать солдата для каждой единицы |- | ? ! Секрет | Секрет }} Категория:Warfighter